In business-to-business (B2B) scenarios covering multiple system landscapes separated by so-called DMZs and firewalls, it is difficult to get an overview about connectivity entities and their relationships (e.g. which Web Service provider is used by which Web Service Consumers). In such environments this information is needed for life cycle activities like system configuration, preparation and maintenance. These activities are complicated because of the federated environment, various system borders and independent system administration. To support such life cycle activities, various relevant messages have to be exchanged between the system components so that they can synchronize with each other.